


Five times Sousuke and Rin went to the movies

by kohiya



Category: Free!
Genre: Developing Relationships, M/M, but that's okay because they don't really watch many of the movies, fluffy like clouds, just a few Rin-tears, okay so i'm aware that clouds aren't actually fluffy, swimming dorks being dorks, the boys have bad taste in movies, vaguely canon-divergent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohiya/pseuds/kohiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Sousuke and Rin went to the movies... and one time they don't quite remember what they saw.</p><p> </p><p>Rating will go up in the final chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We've been training hard or some other similar bullshit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hasbean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasbean/gifts).



> So I'm really not _toooooo_ thrilled with the quality of this prose at the moment, but I'll attend to that after uni stops kicking my ass (and by that I mean finish the assignment due tomorrow I'm yet to start work on for the day. Day's almost over. My bad.) Episode 9, this is ALL YOUR FAULT I AM LOOKING AT YOU. Can we talk about this? My heart is truly in pieces right now. Sousuke-baby, ilu long time. Haru, you're kinda okay too.
> 
> Also, my headcanon!Rin is a bit (read: a lot) of a dork and this comes out to play in this fic. sorryi'mnotsorry.
> 
> Gift-fic for my bff who got me into this gay swimming anime stuff in the first place. I judged - and now look how far I've fallen.

**I.**

The first time is Rin’s idea.

“We’ve been training hard,”he says, “and we need to let go once in a while.” Sousuke says nothing, not even opting to point out that the year has only really just started (and, ergo, how much work could they _really_ have done to warrant time off) because he can think of far worse ways to pass the time than spending time with Rin, just the two of them.

He only expresses his acquiescence to the idea when Rin offers to pay, and earns a punch to his shoulder for the trouble. He tries not to wince.

*

Rin can’t help but notice that Sousuke has been somewhat distant lately. His smile is as friendly as always but he’s distracted, and his gaze will sometimes darken when he seems to think that nobody is watching. It’s been like this since after the event at the Iwatobi swimming club opening and he can’t quite shake the feeling that something important has happened and Sousuke is opting to keep it to himself (or perhaps he’s simply too oblivious and he’s missed whatever it is).

_A movie is a good way to get his mind off it_ , Rin decides. Never mind that movies never really were Sousuke’s thing(unless something’s changed, and he’s come to realise with some degree of chagrin that, yes, a lot has changed in a space of five years even though a lot is still the same) and that there’s nothing really on to see anyway. He makes some bullshit excuse and breathes a sigh of relief when Sousuke doesn’t call him out on it.

*

The action effects are kind of cheesy and he remembers why he’s not an avid moviegoer, but Rin seems entranced. From the angle at which they’re sitting, the light from the screen reflects in Rin’s eyes, making them shine.

Sousuke spends the rest of the time surreptitiously watching his best friend instead of the screen and is almost disappointed when the movie draws to an end.

“Let’s do this again,” Rin says, and he finds himself agreeing without really thinking twice.


	2. Brb, getting a room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I am not watching a movie just because it has some hot lead. Only you’re shallow enough for that, Gou.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“… he looks like Sousuke.”_

**II.**

The second time, Sousuke pays.

“Why the hell are we seeing a chick flick?” Rin asks sourly, and Sousuke spares Rin’s pride by neglecting to mention the conversation he overheard the eldest Matsuoka having with his little sister at their latest joint swimming practise.

 _“The_ muscles, _Onii-chan! They need to be seen to be believed!”_

_“I am not watching a movie just because it has some hot lead. Only you’re shallow enough for that, Gou.”_

_“… he looks like Sousuke.”_

_Rin makes a choked noise, glances around to see if anybody overheard. Nobody does, of course (except for Sousuke himself, but Rin doesn’t need to know that). Gou’s expression is knowing. Shrewd._

_“It’s romantic too! You’ll love it!”_

_“I will not ‘love it’!_ _What sort of girl do you think I am?”_

_“You cried over cherry blossoms in a pool, you dork. Trust me, you’ll enjoy it.”_

_“… lunch next week says I don’t.”_

_“You’re on!”_

_“… also, I didn’t cry. I had hay fever. That was all.”_

Sousuke settles with “it was all there was”, and notices Rin’s claret gaze drift up to the board listing the currently screening movies (of which the current choice is one of many) before the other mutters a “whatever” and striding off toward the theatre.

 *

A carton of popcorn is unceremoniously pushed under his nose as the previews start to roll.

“We just ate.” Sousuke reminds him.

“Yeah. Well.” Rin leans forward, flicks his forehead. “Someone wanted to see a shitty movie, so I needed to find some other way to entertain myself.”

He raises a brow, and watches as, to his amusement, Rin progressively turns a shade of pink completely at odds with his hair.

“That’s… I mean… don’t look so amused, you dick!”

Sousuke dodges the popcorn aimed at the side of his face, and winds up having to apologise to the young woman sitting to the left of them.

“Get a room already,” she huffs back as he smiles sheepishly.

* 

“What did you think of the movie?” Sousuke asks as they walk to the train station, aquamarine eyes glancing askance.

“It was a girl’s movie,” Rin mutters, hoping that his expression doesn’t convey his satisfaction at Shou and Ayumi-chan’s ultimate reunion. And really, if Shou _ever_ happened to get sick of Ayumi for whatever reason…

_Don’t finish that, thought, Rin. Sounds bad._

Wait; was that a gleam in Sousuke’s eye?

“I’m glad you liked it. Gou was curious.”

“Gou was…”

Sousuke offers Rin his mobile. “She’s here. Talk to her.”

“… fuck.”

Gou’s triumphant laughter is audible even through the phone’s speaker.


	3. Sousuke the loser turned snot-catcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke's a loser and Rin cries. Or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this doesn't really count as a chapter at all but it's a lot easier to break it up via movies. Next chapter's longer than five words, I promise.

**III.**

The third movie isn’t really anybody’s _first_ choice.

They’re running late this time, and the only thing they can get into is one Sousuke distantly remembers being advertised as the biggest tearjerker of the year. Sousuke is of the belief that, if a movie needs to market itself as such then it quite probably is nothing akin to its claims at all, but it’s time he gets to spend with Rin and so he can’t really complain about it.

It’s about three quarters through the movie when he runs out of tissues, which he sees as quite the achievement having not used any of said tissues himself.

Rin’s resulting tirade includes (but isn’t limited to) that he’s not _crying_ , it’s just a cold, he’s actually got something in his eye and that Sousuke’s a loser. He then has to face the brunt of the sea of glares from fellow moviegoers still mourning the protagonist’s untimely death.

Sousuke is loath to use his favourite shirt as a giant handkerchief but he’s always had a soft spot when it comes to Rin. (Really, having him that close is far from unpleasant, and is Sousuke just imagining that hand resting on his leg?)


	4. On dates, popcorn and ticklish best friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If they weren’t as close as they were, Rin would worry about being so blatantly transparent. As it was, though, it was just something else that was annoyingly, endearingly Sousuke.  
>    
> ... And really, if Rin wasn’t so worried about fucking everything up and making things really awkward (something that last year has proven he can do quite well, not that he really wants to dwell on that more than he already has) he’d say to Sousuke just how endearing it really is.  
> 

**IV.**

The fourth movie that they see is a comedy, at Rin’s behest. (“And it’s a good choice”, Sousuke had claimed at the time, “I haven’t bought more tissues yet.” Rin hit him.)

Sousuke raises a brow when he describes the last movie as “fucking bullshit” and, really, the asshole could try slightly harder to make his amusement slightly _less_ obvious. Not only did Rin have to replace the tissues anyway – so it was a bit steep complaining about not having bought any, come to think of it – he’s fairly sure that he won’t live that one down for a while. Given that it _did_ happen, though, Sousuke was probably the best observing party. (Sousuke doesn’t drink or anything like that, so it’s not likely to rear its head at any inappropriate time, and he doesn’t feel particularly bad about throwing things at Sousuke’s head – just to prove a point – if so required. He can’t say the same about any of his other friends. Except perhaps Ai, depending on the state of his desk at the time.)

Sousuke’s never really been into comedy, he remembers belatedly (and a tad too late; just as they’re about to sit down) but Sousuke’s never really been into movies in the first place and this whole movie-going thing has been working out surprisingly well, so there was nothing wrong with pushing his luck a little bit further, right? And they were long past the stage of impressing each other – or not – with their movie choices, anyway.

_Listen to yourself, you sap. You’re almost treating it like a date._

They almost _were_ dates, though, if not in the romantic sense – each Saturday night at seven; it had become a given. Even as early as the second week Sousuke hadn’t even bothered questioning it, simply grabbing his bag and standing by the door, waiting with a “well, are you coming?” expression on his face.

If they weren’t as close as they were, Rin would worry about being so blatantly transparent. As it was, though, it was just something else that was annoyingly, endearingly _Sousuke_.

Rin doesn’t even get to watch the damn movie, so it turns out. He’s too busy watching Sousuke instead, whose surprised laughter is oddly charming; the way he turns away to hide his amusement at the movie as though it’s not something he’s quite ready to share with the world.

And really, if Rin wasn’t so worried about fucking everything up and making things really awkward (something that last year has proven he can do quite well, not that he really wants to dwell on _that_ more than he already has) he’d say to Sousuke just how endearing it really is.

At one point during a particular lull in the movie, he happens to reach for popcorn at the same time that Sousuke happens to reach for popcorn. Their fingers brush – kind of like in some cheesy romance novel – and he starts because he’s not expecting it, jerking his hand back.

Sousuke laughs at him (the _asshole,_ he’s even wearing a cocky expression that says he knows all too well what’s going on) so Rin punches him in the arm with as much force as he can muster. Sousuke punches him back, and that’s it, it’s _on._

Somehow though, somewhere along the line, the punching turns into tickling and that just gets weird, especially when people start turning around (Sousuke’s apparently rather ticklish around his sides, and he makes a mental note to file that information away for later). Luckily, the movie theatre’s not too busy and they’re both really good at pretending that the indignant squawks and hissed curses had absolutely nothing to do with them.

Ai asks him about the bruises on his arms at the next training session, eyes wide and concerned. And really, as endearing as the concern is, he has to grudgingly admit) Rin thinks that he really should be on the track team what with the way he’s jumping to conclusions.

Rin just laughs and tells Ai that he should see the other guy. (For the record, completely not true. Sousuke’s blessed with a healthy tan that also, apparently, manages to pass off bruises as minor blemishes while _he_ , meanwhile, is wandering around like he lost a fight with a brick wall. Unfair.)

This, of course, starts Ai off – “you got into a fight, Rin-senpai??” – but fortunately Ai’s concern is soon diverted to the orange and tan speedo-clad lump suddenly hanging off his back like some sort of overly hyperactive growth.

Rin retreats – which, while it _could_ be considered being a coward, he much prefers to define it as seizing a presented opportunity with two hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos! I haven't posted current fic for quite a long time, so seeing that people are reading and enjoying really makes me smile ♥
> 
> On other things, for some reason, the only thing that comes into my head when it comes to them punching each other is "go ahead, call me bitch-baby one more time. SEE WHAT HAPPENS."
> 
>  
> 
>   
> ~~  
> Hey, at least if Rin bit off Sousuke's arm he wouldn't be so focused on his shoulder pain, right? Right??  
> ~~
> 
>  
> 
> (... if the above makes no sense, you should probably Youtube 50% Off and kiss the rest of your afternoon goodbye. True story.)


	5. Horror movies are extremely tiring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The film’s not bad but he finds himself too distracted to enjoy it fully; all he notices are the warmth of fingers – first against his leg, then sneaking up to his hand – and the tickling sensation of soft red hair pressed up against his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another midgety 'chapter', I'm sorry. Next one will be a bit more substantial.
> 
> Also, this is what I do in horror movies if I'm not hiding under the table with the starting credits. Don't judge me.

**V.**

The fifth movie is Sousuke’s choice. It doesn’t look particularly frightening, he thinks, and that’s somewhat disappointing, but they’re steadily making their way through the current movie roster. Short of watching something that they’ve already seen, there’s not much other choice – sans some Disney princess rubbish, and he really doesn’t want to see Rin’s reaction should he suggest something like _that_ , even though they’re well past seeing movies for the movie itself.

However, Sousuke’s forgotten how Rin ‘doesn’t really like’ horror movies. Which is quite true, if one opts to substitute ‘doesn’t really like’ with ‘is scared of’.

“I’m not _scared_ ,” Rin hisses. “I’m just tired, that’s all.”

Sousuke glances askance, cocking a brow at the redhead. _It’s_ _funny how he’s only tired during the suspenseful parts._

They’re both happy enough to pretend, though. Neither of them comments about how Rin’s head spends the majority of the movie buried against Sousuke’s shoulder.

The film’s not bad but he finds himself too distracted to enjoy it fully; all he notices are the warmth of fingers – first against his leg, then sneaking up to his hand – and the tickling sensation of soft red hair pressed up against his neck. It’s endearing, really, how Rin’s fingers tense in ‘tiredness’ as the movie reaches its climax (basically everybody dies in brutal and over-dramatised ways, as though that’s not something that happens in nigh-on every horror film ever).

And this is how Sousuke finds himself kissing Rin’s forehead. It’s supposed to be reassuring but Rin sits up bolt upright as though he’s been shocked and for a sudden, awful moment Sousuke thinks that he’s read his best friend so terribly, horribly _wrong_ and that he’s just made what feels at this point like the worst mistake of his life.

Then suddenly Rin is glaring at him and kissing him properly, on the lips, and what was just the worst mistake ever has possibly turned into something beyond what he could have ever possibly imagined in such a very, _very_ good way.

They stay sitting there even as the credits roll.

“You owe me _so much_ for making me sit through this,” Rin hisses into Sousuke’s shoulder; and, Sousuke thinks, this is one such debt to Rin that he can’t help but look forward to repaying.


End file.
